Your cheating spark
by shadowgirl999
Summary: After Optimus Prime's death, Elita seek comfort in a fellow femme, culminating in a night of tender lovemaking. The guilt she feels overwhelms her, especially after Optimus returns from the dead. But she underestimates how forgiving her mate really is...rated M for consensual sexuality and nudity and topics of infidelity, adults only.


**YOUR CHEATING SPARK: A Transformers fanfiction by shadowgirl999**

**Takes place after "Transformers: The Movie" and "The return of Optimus Prime". Elita is sparkbroken over Optimus Prime's death and is lonely. She seeks solace in one of her fellow warrior's arms, but years later her infidelity makes her feel guilty when her love returns from the dead. Rated M for sexual situations.**

Elita crouched down and covered her face with her pliable hands as she sighed in despair, a dozen empty cubes of energon littering the dining room. She sat in a chair on the desk in her apartment, which she still considered to be hers and Prime's apartment. Elita let out a low moan of sadness as she picked up the datapad with the message she had received over a year ago, her lovely face reflected in the black screen before she turned it on.

"_**Dear Elita-One, we at Autobot City regret to inform you that commander Optimus Prime has died in battle against Megatron. As his bondmate, you are entitled to be compensated in the form of paid shore leave, military care for family members, grief counseling and other forms of compensation listed below. Please know that he died honorably, and performed above and beyond the duties as leader of the Autobots. –Rodimus Prime".**_

Elita had gone to the grief counseling and taken the leave but in reality she didn't care about any of that. The funeral had been a large one, given that it was also a funeral for Prowl, Brawn, Ironhide, and Ratchet who had been killed aboard the shuttle to Earth. All her friends comforted her, including Chromia, who had been still reeling from losing Ironhide, but Elita was still feeling awful. She had put on a brave front for everyone present at the funeral, giving a heartfelt speech and a loving words to her bondmate, her love, the supreme leader of the Autobots, but it had all been just an act. Elita was dying inside, and nothing felt right anymore. She felt hot and restricted in her armor as she looked around the apartment she had shared with Optimus, and it felt uncomfortable to even wear it anymore.

"To The Pit with it…" Elita muttered, unlatching her breastplate, arm guards, shin guards, back armor, torso armor and finally her chastity belt, throwing them all into a pile.

She felt numb, uncomfortable, like a part of herself was gone forever and nothing could ever replace it. She felt ill, her tanks churning due to her sorrow and the twelve cubes of high-grade energon she had consumed so far. She walked across the apartment and finally undid her helm, tossing it into the pile. Elita was now completely naked, her white-and-pink protoform reflected back at her in the large mirror in the hall of her apartment. There was no need for modesty, Elita was all alone now, possibly forever. She looked over her body, her strong shoulders, powerful arms, pliable fingers, her small breasts that Optimus loved to compliment due to her insecurity about how much she wanted larger breasts, her smooth, toned stomach, her powerful hips that Optimus would sometimes joke about how she could crush his head between them, the muscular flower between them that was her interfacing port, long legs of pure muscle, and finally her pointed feet, which clicked sexily whenever she walked.

"Sweetspark…" Elita whispered into the mirror as she traced the glass with her fingers.

Her hands shook as she traced the mirror, looking at herself. She imagined Optimus holding her from behind like he would usually do, gently kissing her helm and moving down until she giggled and he swept her into his arms. Elita sighed and shuddered through a low sob that escaped her vocalizer. She quickly took a deep breath, the cool air cooling her internal wires, and stood straight up, wiping her optics with her hand. Suddenly, she caught sight of the hologram they had taken on their bonding day, where Optimus was dancing with her on a ballroom on Iacon where the floor was made of pure crystal. The memory shot through her spark like an arrow, reminding her of how gentle he was with her, how careful and loving he was as they danced and oh, how soft and tender he was with her later on their bonding night…Elita couldn't take it anymore.

"Optimus….!" She sobbed, dropping to her knees and curling into a ball, burying her face in her knees. "Orion…sweetspark…why did you have to leave me…?!"

Elita shook uncontrollably and moaned into her knees and hands, her suppressed sobs shaking her naked body as she shook and shuddered in despair. She lay on her side and wrapped her arms around herself, shaking and shuddering with every sob. She felt awful, so much so that she hadn't eaten much at all the last week and a half, just choked down whatever little food she could to maintain the bare minimum of life in her body. Elita lay in the shadows as she wrapped a blanket around herself and hugged it tightly, imagining Optimus laying with her, spooning her and snuggling into her body, whispering sweet words to her. Elita imagined him holding her tight like he usually did when she was upset, kissing her optics to make her close them, kissing her audios and whispering into them those sweet words…

"_**Elita, are you in there? I heard a noise, are you all right?"**_

Elita jumped, realizing the words had come from her apartment's external speaker and not her mind. She shakily stood up, wiped her optics, pulled on a robe (more for the sake of not offending her guest than her own modesty) and walked over to the door. She had recognized the voice as belonging to her best friend Chromia, who had also been present at the funeral since Ironhide had been among the dead.

"Yes Chromia, I'm fine." Elita said as she unlocked the door and opened it wide for her friend to pass through. "Come on in. I didn't expect any company this late at night."

"Sorry I didn't call ahead." Chromia said as she walked past, a polite smile on her face. "I just wanted to see if you were doing okay, considering, well, you know..."

Elita took careful note of her friend's face, which was long and tired. Chromia's optics were reddened from apparent lack of recharge, and her toned body was evidently overworked, her pistons and gears visible through her armor from overuse.

"Primus Chromia, you look like the Pit." Elita said, smiling to lighten the mood a little. "How are you holding up?"

"Not very well." Chromia said as she sat down on the couch. "I can't sleep. It's bad enough having to work until late hours, but I can't even get into recharge mode properly."

Elita poured two cubes of steaming energon and handed one to Chromia, who paused and looked up at her friend with a questioning look.

"Elita, are you okay?" she asked, looking into her optics.

"I'm fine, 'Mia." Elita said, raising an optic ridge. "Why?"

Chromia pointed to Elita's hands, which were shaking like mad and covered in energon that had sloshed out of the cubes from the movement. Elita sighed and placed both cubes on the table in her apartment, sitting down across form her friend.

"I lied, I'm feeling horrible." Elita said, looking down at the table in shame. "I couldn't recharge at all, I was feeling so sad."

Chromia placed a hand over her friend's hand, making her sigh as she hung her head and looked into her energon, staring at her reflection in the pink liquid. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders and snuggled in close, pressing herself against her friend's side in comfort.

"I just can't relax at night, knowing he's no longer there…" Elita said as she snuggled into Chromia's body. "…that I won't wake up next to him, that I'll never hear his voice again, and that I'll never feel his body against mine again…"

She shuddered and cycled air through her intakes, cooling her stressed wires inside of her lovely body. Chromia hugged her close as her commander and best friend shook and hyperventilated within her arms, gently stroking Elita's back as she held her closer.

"I understand." Chromia said as she rested her head on Elita's head and pressed her glossa against Elita's audios. "I understand exactly what you mean."

Elita choked back a sob as she remembered how distraught Chromia had been at the funeral when Ironhide's body was placed into a coffin and shot into space. She had consoled her friend and showered her in healing hugs and affirmations, but it had all been hollow, a shell to hide her own sorrow. Elita felt selfish, worrying about her bondmate when so many others had died. She buried her face in Chromia's chest and hugged her closer, choking back sobs.

"Elita, look at me." Chromia said as she pulled her friend back and looked into her lovely optics. "I know you're hurting inside, I can practically feel it. It's not healthy to hold all this pain inside."

She held Elita close and pressed her face against hers, looking deep into her reddened optics. Elita shook and let out a hyperventilated choke, shaking in her friend's arms.

"Let it all out." Chromia said sternly, holding her by both arms. "Go ahead and cry, I'm right here, I've got you."

Elita screwed her eyes shut tightly and let out a keen of sorrow, screaming and crying in absolute despair as she collapsed into Chromia's powerful arms and squeezed her into a tight hug, burying her face into Chromia's chest and screaming in sorrow.

"I-I miss h-him…!" Elita moaned as she sank into Chromia's frame, tears streaming down her friend's armor. "I m-miss him s-so much I c-can't even…d-describe it…!"

Chromia gently rubbed Elita's protoform through her robe and rested her head on Elita's head, hugging her tightly and massaging her sore frame.

"I miss Ironhide." She said as she stroked Elita's helm. "Not one night goes by when I don't miss hearing his voice, seeing him when I come home from work, seeing his optics when I wake up in the morning…it breaks my spark to feel so alone."

Chromia pulled Elita back and looked into her optics, her commander's pink and white form becoming etched in her mind.

"It's horrible losing someone you love, and so stressful, too." She said as she wiped Elita's tears with a towel and hugged her closer. "To never see them again, never touch them or hear their voice, it breaks the spark."

She placed a hand on Elita's arm and one on her hip, pulling her closer as the two femmes stood in each other's embrace. It felt so nice, so comforting, that neither of them wanted to end the hug.

"There there, cry all you want, I'll be here for you. All night if I have to be." Chromia said, snuggling into her commander as they walked into the bedroom. "I know how you're feeling. You don't have to be brave for me, and I'm not leaving you alone like this."

Elita rubbed Chromia's back as she gently lay down on the bed, her friend's muscular body feeling nice against hers. She lay in nothing but her robe, feeling Chromia spooning her gently. It felt so good…Elita never wanted her to let go, not for anything.

"T-Thank you, C-Chromia." Elita said, taking off her robe and hanging it up as Chromia reached over and turned off the lights, plunging the room into shadow. "I k-know I shouldn't a-ask this b-but…could you please…sleep with me tonight?"

"Of course I will." Chromia said as she pulled the shutters closed over the windows and locked the door. "I wouldn't leave you all by yourself here. You need the comfort of friends."

She walked over to the bed and lay down next to Elita, spooning her again and making Elita go limp with relief. Chromia was fully-armored, with Elita naked as a sparkling. The warmth of her protoform skin felt good, and Chromia leaned into it as she held her friend close to her. The two femmes lay there for hours, with Elita opening her optics every five minutes.

"Chromia, are you awake?" Elita asked.

She felt Chromia nod 'yes' against her back, humming an 'mm-hmm' in response. Elita rolled over and looked at Chromia, feeling apprehensive at what she was thinking of asking. She placed a hand on Chromia's chest and sighed.

"Elita, are you okay?" Chromia asked, concern in her lovely optics.

"Chromia…I know I have no right to ask this, especially since you lost Ironhide…" Elita said as she traced a hand across her friend's firm, armor-covered breasts. "…but will you please…make love with me tonight?"

Chromia's optics widened in surprise, looking at her friend. She had never thought Elita to be into femmes at all, but then again, anything was possible. She gulped and took a deep breath before responding.

"Elita, I know you're hurting. Primus knows I am too, but…" she started.

"But?" Elita asked, a look of sadness in her optics.

"I just…you're tired, you're not thinking straight, you're very, very drunk, you're overworked and you haven't taken a break in ages." Chromia said as she snuggled Elita tightly. "I don't think you're thinking this through, and I'm not sure if I really should."

"Please?" Elita begged, her optics widening in sadness. "I can't feel much of anything anymore. I won't make you spark bond with me or anything…unless of course…you're not into femmes…?"

"No, it's not that." Chromia said as she lay flat, Elita's optics locking with hers. "I just don't want you to regret this in the morning, that's all."

"What if I ordered you to as your commanding officer?" Elita said, tears streaming down her faceplates.

"I know you wouldn't, Elita." Chromia said as she hugged her close. "I know you too well. You'd never take advantage of anyone like that."

"I know…I'm sorry." Elita said as she closed her optics in shame.

"But if you really, truly want this…then I'll do it." Chromia said, kissing her friend's cheeks lovingly.

"Really?" Elita asked.

Chromia kissed her, making her optics shutter as she let out a low sigh of pleasure. She felt her friend's hands holding her closely as she gasped at the sensation of the femme's smooth glossa against her own. She felt a welcome throbbing between her legs and bit her glossa, feeling wonderful.

"Anything you want, all night long." Chromia said, pulling Elita into a close embrace. "What do you really want?"

Elita whispered into her audios and blushed slightly as Chromia smiled to lighten the mood and reached into subspace, conjuring up a medium-sized box and placing it on the bed.

"Let's get you tenderized first." Chromia whispered as she opened Elita's robe and kissed her bare body, her kisses making Elita's naked body tremble as she tossed the robe onto the floor. "Here, take off my armor."

Elita reached up with shaking hands and unlatched Chromia's chestplate, exposing her firm breasts. Neither femme was particularly voluptuous, but comparatively Elita dwarfed Chromia in terms of breast size. She moaned as Chromia kissed them and lifted them up to kiss beneath the firm globes, the nearly flat-chested femme holding her down with her strong frame. Elita then unlatched her arm guards, shin guards, hip armor and finally her crotchplate, leaving her naked and shining in the dim light. She lay back and moaned as Chromia kissed her belly and moved down to her crotch, kissing around her port and making her tremble in pleasure. Elita felt Chromia's hands all over her body, lifting her hips to kiss her crotch easier, touching her thighs, rubbing her underarms…and then she stopped, opening the box and reaching inside.

"Chromia, what is that?" Elita asked as she lay naked on the bed, her legs spread wide apart in preparation.

"Just a little something more…familiar to you." Chromia said as she pulled out the device in question.

It was a strap-on interfacing rod, large and thick for Elita's use. It had been fully cleaned and ready, and Elita's optics opened wide at the sight of it. Primus, it was huge. The same size as Optimus, thicker than her wrist and ready to use…

"I used to use this on Ironhide whenever he was in the mood for something more submissive." Chromia said as she pulled out a bottle of lube and rubbed it all over the length of the rod. "I thought that maybe…it would feel more familiar to you than a femme's fingers."

"Thank you." Elita said as she spread her legs in preparation. "Please don't worry about being gentle with me, I can take it."

"If you insist." Chromia whispered as she walked towards Elita on the large bed, the strap-on aimed right at her port. "Hold on tight."

Elita gasped as the huge rod plunged into her tight port, making her moan in pleasure as it slid deep into her body. She felt her inner walls clenching it tightly as it slid through the walls of her port that over the last year had felt naught but her own fingers. Elita let out a moan of pleasure as tears streamed down her faceplate, staining the metal as Chromia slowly eased in and out, thrusting into her with the massive rod strapped between her legs. She felt wonderful, the sensations of pleasure building into a wildfire that burned between her legs. Elita leaned back and gasped, her optics rolling back as she felt the gentle kisses on her chest, the hands touching her sides, the hot breath on her face…

"Optimus…" she gasped, throwing her head back as Chromia paused.

"What?" Chromia asked, looking at her.

Elita gasped and hung her head in shame, looking down at the bed.

"I'm sorry, this was a mistake." She said as she tried to pull back. "I shouldn't have said his name, I-"

Chromia kissed her, making her body hang loose as she closed her lovely optics.

"It's okay." She said as Elita relaxed in her arms. "Don't be guilty. Just lean back and enjoy it."

Elita sighed as she closed her optics, a feeling of guilt and shame washing over her as Chromia continued gently plunging in and out of her body. She moaned as the lovely feelings of pleasure overwhelmed her mind, the tingling and throbbing between her legs feeling wonderful as Chromia continued making love to her. She felt her body being peppered with kisses as Chromia thrust in and out, back and forth, changing angles to maximize Elita's pleasure. But beneath it all…Elita couldn't help but feel guilty.

**3 hours later…**

Elita cried out in pleasure as she came, which triggered another overload and sent her reeling with tingles that made her convulse as Chromia held her tightly, pulling out and kissing her over and over again.

"How was that, Elita?" Chromia asked, holding her close.

"It was great…thank you." Elita said as she snuggled into Chromia's body. "You're such a great friend to do this for me. I just…can't help but feel…so guilty."

"Sssh, get rid of all those thoughts for tonight, just relax." Chromia said as she hugged her close. "You needed this. Don't be ashamed in the least, you didn't take advantage of me, and you were so stressed out."

She kissed Elita gently on the neck, making her shudder in repressed stress.

"I feel like I'm cheating on him." Elita said as she wrapped her arms around Chromia's body. "I feel like I violated our bond. I'm such a slut…"

"Don't ever say that about yourself!" Chromia said in a stern tone, cradling Elita in her arms. "You are strong, you are proud, and you are so, so modest. All femmes get that urge, and you definitely needed this."

She kissed Elita, who turned away and closed her optics in shame as she grabbed her head and firmly held her close.

"Don't deny your body its basic needs." Chromia whispered as Elita went limp in her arms. "You are no slut, just a femme who has needs to be met."

She kissed Elita again and held her closely, snuggling into her as the two femmes drifted off to sleep.

"Don't cry, I'm right here for you. Don't be ashamed, be calm." Chromia said as she held her close. "You are wonderful, pure and strong. I have no doubt Optimus would have wanted you to be happy, even if that meant making love with me."

Elita couldn't help but think otherwise.

**Two years later…**

Elita held Optimus close in bed as the two of them snuggled close, their sparks pulsing in anticipation. Underneath her lust and love for Optimus, she felt such overwhelming guilt she could barely move. It felt like she had weights attached to her body. The news of his return had been a shock, but a pleasant one. She had practically glomped him when he showed up from the shuttle, holding him close and snuggling into his frame as her spark pulsed with shock and love for him. And then…she remembered what she had done. Elita had felt filthy, whorish, a dishonored warrior with a personality fit for a pleasure model. She had such guilt.

"Elita?" Optimus asked, his baritone voice making her protoform skin tingle. "Is something wrong?"

Elita sighed. She never could keep anything secret from him, not that she wanted to in this case.

"You know me so well, sweetspark." She said as she lay on his chest, her sad optics looking into his.

"What is it?" Optimus asked as he hugged Elita close. "Are you ill? Chromia told me you hadn't been eating well since I was…gone."

"No, it's not that. Although it does involve her in a way." Elita said, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Optimus asked, kissing her faceplate gently.

"Optimus…I don't deserve you." Elita said as she snuggled up on his chest.

"What are you talking about?" Optimus asked, his optics widening in shock. "Of course you do. What wrong?"

"I have a confession to make." Elita said with a sigh. "About a year after you were…killed…I…I slept with Chromia."

Elita closed her optics in shame and buried her head in her hands, sobbing softly.

"I'm so sorry. I just…I felt so stressed and lonely…I needed someone to help me through it, and Chromia had just lost Ironhide and was feeling terrible…" she took a deep breath. "…I was such a whore. I couldn't sleep without you, and I slept with Chromia. I cheated on you. I don't deserve you and I wouldn't blame you if you just leave and-"

Optimus cut her off with a kiss, making her tremble as she sank into the bed. Elita felt her body go limp as he held her close and cupped her body in his huge hands.

"It's okay, Elita." He said as he kissed her again. "You didn't 'cheat on me'. I was dead and you needed a little stress relief."

Elita sighed in relief as Optimus kissed her over and over, making her body tingle all over.

"You are not a whore. We all have our urges and you shouldn't have denied yourself your needs." Optimus said as he gently lifted Elita's torso upwards and kissed her neck, making her moan. "I'm glad you didn't just let the frustration build up until it distracted you from your work. I'm proud of you."

Elita felt like she was going to melt right then and there as Optimus kissed her again, gently stroking her back. She gripped him tightly, happy that he wasn't mad at her, elated that he was back from the dead, and feeling oh so loving…Primus, she could have sworn he was an angel. So compassionate and understanding…

"Besides…" Optimus whispered in that husky voice that always turned Elita on. "According to my medical examination, a side effect of my returning from the dead is that my body healed itself. So, I am now a virgin."

Elita giggled, holding Optimus closer as she kissed him.

"Are you asking me to take you to bed?" she said with a raised optic ridge and a devious look on her face.

"And if I am?" Optimus asked, kissing her full on the glossa. "Will you not teach me in the ways of the flesh again?"

Elita giggled again and grabbed Optimus in her arms, carrying him bridal-style and laying him down on the bed, tearing his armor off one piece at a time. Optimus did the same, kissing every inch of exposed protoform skin he could touch. The two of them unlocked each other's chastity belts and dropped them on the floor, eager to remove the protective undergarments and facilitate easy interfacing. In no time at all, both bondmates were naked, bared to one another in blissful foreplay. Elita then knelt down and suckled his interfacing cable until it went solid, which in his excited state, wasn't long. She moaned as she suckled harder and then pulled off, spreading her legs and mounting his solid spike. There were no words, there didn't need to be. There was just love. Elita bucked back and forth, kissing Optimus as he thrust into her from beneath, making her gasp as his enormous cable plunged deeper and deeper.

"Primus, I missed you…" Elita whispered as tears dripped from her optics. "…I missed you so much…"

She rode Optimus as he grasped her hips and thrust back and forth inside of her, making her cry tears of oil as the tingling built up between them. Elita moaned and gasped as Optimus gently kneaded her breasts, making her gasp in pleasure. She ground against him and moaned loudly as the two of them continued making love to each other, holding, touching, squeezing, kissing, and speaking sweet, loving words into each other's' audios. Optimus continued holding her and gently stroking her skin. He was going to ensure that she enjoyed this.

**4 hours later…**

Elita cried out in pleasure as she exploded in overload, triggering two more overloads as Optimus squeezed her tightly against him. She cried out again as Optimus came next, triggering two final overloads within her body as she threw her head back and screamed at the absolute top of her vocalizer, riding the wave of pleasure to its zenith.

"That was…that was amazing…!" Elita cried as Optimus pulled out and cuddled her close, the warmth between them building to a relaxed level. "Thank you…so much."

"Do you need anything to eat?" Optimus asked as he gently traced her face.

"No offense sweetspark, but I should be offering you something." Elita said as she kissed him. "You already gave me a wonderful return gift."

"No offense Elita, but I think you can't even stand now, let alone walk down to the kitchen." Optimus whispered as he kissed her neck.

"And whose fault is that?" Elita teased with a giggle.

"Point taken." Optimus said as he stood up and stretched. "What would you like? Energon sticks? Iron salad? Maybe a cube of aged oil?"

"Right now…" Elita said as she grasped his huge hand in her own. "…all I want is you beside me."

"Whatever you desire, sweetspark." Optimus whispered as he snuggled into Elita's embrace, making her smile and close her optics as he held his exhausted bondmate close.

"Sweetspark?" Elita said as Optimus spooned into her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Thank you for forgiving me." She whispered as he snuggled closer.

"Of course I would, my love." Optimus whispered as he snuggled into her body. "Goodnight, my darling Ariel."

"Goodnight, my brave Orion." Elita whispered.

The two lovers slowly drifted off to sleep, totally naked and exhausted beyond measure. They had such love for one another that nothing could ever break them apart, not even death, as demonstrated by Optimus. As the moons of Cybertron glowed brightly above their apartment, the two rejoined mates dreamed wonderful dreams of each other, the past infidelity forgiven and forgotten. Optimus and elita slept deeper than they had ever slept before, knowing that their lover was only a hand's reach away, with the thought that nothing could ever stop their loving one another. Because that was all they needed to know to keep their bond strong and loving, the thought that they would always understand each other and forgive minor transgressions that could be understandable given the situation.

Because that was how strong their love was, and would always be for all time.

"Thank you, Primus…" Elita whispered before she fell completely into recharge. "…for giving me such a wonderful mate."

**The end.**

**D'aaaw! Please review. My wife is usually my inspiration for Elita and she loves to hear some feedback.**


End file.
